User blog:RandomDude101/AFFINITY PLAYTHROUGH OF FE8 'SCO!
HAY GUYS I'MMA PUT MY AFFINITY PLYTHROUGH OF FE8 UP HERE What's FE8? the eighth Fire Emblem game, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. personally, it's my favorite just because of all the options and i have a lovechild with options but then again FE13 is gonna have 2381576821 options so maybe i'll like it more What's an affinity playthrough? basically, in FE7, you could create your own self-insert who was the team's tactician. you could put in your birth month, and it would alter the tactician's affinity, which boosted the stats of characters with the same affinity. the affinity for July happens to be Fire! so i'm playing through FE8 with only the characters wit ha Fire affinity which happen to be (in order of appearance): *Ross *Garcia *Neimi *Ephraim *Cormag *Tethys (fyi, Ross and Garcia don't appear until Chapter 2 so the Prologue and Chapter 1 get to be Sethsolo'd) if you'd like more information on FE8, click here. for more information on the entire series, just click "Home" at the top Okay we don't care just do the LP EXCUSE YOU PROLOGUE https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-XU4sDl27ZKk/UOys5lQP3DI/AAAAAAAAACo/KO7vm_p7KDg/s240/fe8o_01.png https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-3UXL56L1SpU/UOys_uuIHFI/AAAAAAAAACw/pEGX6d518b0/s240/fe8o_02.png https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-FBq3sUBF9xE/UOys_1rhipI/AAAAAAAAAC0/h67f7TFMg_Y/s240/fe8o_03.png] TITLE DROP! https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-FoyhrbnP59s/UOytApuUSSI/AAAAAAAAADE/YZTnQ87EVOM/s240/fe8o_04.png https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-2rxwMGwy-RU/UOytAhelYkI/AAAAAAAAAC8/JGvz4j_ZNYg/s240/fe8o_05.png https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-NEgbRbdx0dc/UOytA8RPgnI/AAAAAAAAADA/CrM55c0PlbA/s240/fe8o_06.png https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-_PEsn4xzsO8/UOytBSBk8AI/AAAAAAAAADI/Kha8vb1saqA/s240/fe8o_07.png DUN DUN DUNNNNNN ... okay taking pictures of everything got tiring so if you want the full experience go watch a video LP or even better actually play the game so now i'll just make snarky commentary yay https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-DQcllQSoPvs/UOytBjB0nRI/AAAAAAAAADM/dvMi260sTQQ/s240/fe8o_08.png but you're a General, not a Warrior! https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-1gWfnDT88rs/UOytCMROEqI/AAAAAAAAADQ/AxXPM9yH8C8/s240/fe8o_09.png but you're a Ranger, not a Sage! https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-dMbsDnPr-sM/UOytChXn5MI/AAAAAAAAADU/vCcj_30lvlM/s240/fe8o_10.png but you're a General so you can't use Divi--okay i'll stop https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-17qLQiMLrvo/UOytCzTB46I/AAAAAAAAADc/Ck4AaflVVMY/s240/fe8o_11.png so can i expect to see Karkat? https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-HjsUxiDpKbg/UOytC7QoxVI/AAAAAAAAADk/NKvCKFI_86E/s240/fe8o_12.png CHECK YOUR INVADING PRIVILEGE https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-HUgqVjeqY_8/UOytDU4x8VI/AAAAAAAAADg/LB9iaXwgFh0/s240/fe8o_13.png b-but he's one of six units i can use! https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-mItEKXW-dP8/UOytEDRafRI/AAAAAAAAADo/86_cGj8e7sM/s240/fe8o_14.png he's a king, he must be intelligent! https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-JNvhfk51a74/UOytEI0hhnI/AAAAAAAAADs/1dlQiCgL5Lw/s240/fe8o_15.png https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-b9--bFUWoIc/UOytEii3XYI/AAAAAAAAADw/N7ybHWPLh10/s240/fe8o_16.png ... or not. https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-AUYZzhqkk9c/UOytFRX5xRI/AAAAAAAAAD8/xxzquWxLZsg/s240/fe8o_19.png OH NO THE KING SUMMONED A VAMPIRE EVERYONE HIDE https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-xUMLgjxh2yw/UOytF8sgw6I/AAAAAAAAAEM/QmJ1DNmnjHo/s240/fe8o_20.png WHY ARE YOU TRUSTING A VAMPIRE https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-hLQRRVS73c0/UOytGD-wfeI/AAAAAAAAAEI/BqYeeUDKqiY/s240/fe8o_21.png isn't that what you thought about the king of Grado? https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-q3jT2HVgPpE/UOytG800N6I/AAAAAAAAAEY/vv040qC69lo/s240/fe8o_22.png it's official--he's an idiot https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-S4m2DggXDLk/UOytHPQLQrI/AAAAAAAAAEU/m3yed0HauyY/s240/fe8o_23.png https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-sKqPUvv5FMY/UOytHoSrWQI/AAAAAAAAAEc/JWP-CblkH5c/s240/fe8o_24.png i guess at least he has a somewhat good reason but something tells me the king isn't with his army https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-38PnILSrSHE/UOytH4wtmYI/AAAAAAAAAEg/MOQn2e4lPJA/s240/fe8o_25.png LISTEN TO YOUR DAUGHTER https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-wX5bWG_NscA/UOytIvkPN3I/AAAAAAAAAEs/7s-IigM2utA/s240/fe8o_26.png nevermind https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-jx4Hi_TV4lE/UOytIjzf9EI/AAAAAAAAAEo/F5ST8VY1oeQ/s240/fe8o_27.png what happened to not trusting the vampire https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-e8qGMiBS8AE/UOytJMtidYI/AAAAAAAAAEw/1aelZPumVqE/s240/fe8o_28.png "It'll only take a minute for me to bite your neck..." https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-WqOcTUoN_Mk/UOytJqZ3tVI/AAAAAAAAAE4/8brzHEAhL1I/s240/fe8o_29.png yeah or else i'll have to start over the chapter 'cuz i won't have a lord https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-jBFyV2gc728/UOytJgwKh8I/AAAAAAAAAFA/IryHLAFcqk8/s240/fe8o_30.png who's this 12-year-old https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-gz7yxZxFJI0/UOytKbrek7I/AAAAAAAAAE8/eghk92IzXZ0/s240/fe8o_31.png why is he named Franz that's like a fancy French chef name https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-oRbYawrUKjs/UOytK34gHMI/AAAAAAAAAFE/FNyaAZdShbc/s240/fe8o_32.png even better would be an unmounted unit https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-M_wqKzJsEjk/UOytLPl3PII/AAAAAAAAAFI/YF1L0cHIO6s/s240/fe8o_33.png "... get in the shade because my sparkles are sho-- i mean.. i'm dying." https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-Rw6kv2Br82M/UOytLQPn2gI/AAAAAAAAAFM/uplc_0ZPL3c/s240/fe8o_34.png that seems awfully counterproductive to getting out of the shade https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-cgnrBQOUXBc/UOytLyTfAUI/AAAAAAAAAFQ/807XHDjzJEE/s240/fe8o_35.png no it's someone cosplaying her https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-mj8zbWuYors/UOytMCzSwLI/AAAAAAAAAFU/ki3l47bhe_8/s240/fe8o_36.png he's UNdead! get it right! https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-C9uoLDBrONo/UOytMRCUOnI/AAAAAAAAAFY/j6CiM2rlt1Y/s240/fe8o_37.png i'd hate to live in Grado if the finest general is a Wyvern Knight https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-Om0NFOXZQDU/UOytMmqVxmI/AAAAAAAAAFc/Ud8O_a3IS0E/s240/fe8o_38.png i think you're the zombie https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-Ta0V8yKLH9c/UOytMxUOfWI/AAAAAAAAAFg/ONI9qZlUhnE/s240/fe8o_39.png well DUH. you can't kill a vampire with a silver lance. https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-rvYXvJswnfU/UOytNF2EmMI/AAAAAAAAAFk/mjisPFzBIjg/s240/fe8o_40.png he's on a horse not a pegasus or wyvern https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/--46AKTGskbw/UOytNtbErOI/AAAAAAAAAFo/wZha3QwI5T4/s240/fe8o_41.png i don't think that mindset is healthy https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-JRuMmvLDFXc/UOytNx0fwcI/AAAAAAAAAF4/0OKRqzLgUMU/s240/fe8o_43.png if you know what i mean https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-pMJVVjIOibo/UOytOEs0FxI/AAAAAAAAAF0/JFfGjiYPdRU/s240/fe8o_44.png Eirika likes it rough https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-mEmWTHjQx2Q/UOytOk-ZOVI/AAAAAAAAAF8/CUb-PaL3rnM/s240/fe8o_45.png am i reading Twilight https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-YnzynjnUaS0/UOytO_A_Q2I/AAAAAAAAAGA/VMDGGK64H1U/s240/fe8o_46.png whY DID YOU INCH CLOSER https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-Nvxt3mplPmQ/UOytPY1OSxI/AAAAAAAAAGE/gSE7TezcBYs/s240/fe8o_47.png EIRIKA YOU AREN'T A CLERIC YOU USE SWORDSSSS https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-yaexcAch2UY/UOytP5cu77I/AAAAAAAAAGI/q1jWhnSPKlI/s240/fe8o_48.png the ellipsis of doom https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-v7q3zFtipY4/UOytQLuvvuI/AAAAAAAAAGQ/QftYKt_Vhyk/s240/fe8o_49.png gay *skips a bunch of stuff yay* https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-f6UmTq2oo3Q/UOytQDkOPFI/AAAAAAAAAGY/IQ6fl5twqdU/s240/fe8o_50.png THIS IS MADE BY NINTENDO NOT DISNEY https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-d7Ic7N8bxkE/UOytQe3YL2I/AAAAAAAAAGU/Oe7hlDk5pGM/s240/fe8o_51.png if Grado's army consists of a Wyvern Knight and three Fighters why the heck are you scared https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-ja959Vy-kmQ/UOytRCui1oI/AAAAAAAAAGc/0rb8zPNL78U/s240/fe8o_52.png listen to Seth https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-ZphkoLeb5-4/UOytRavLzLI/AAAAAAAAAGg/AIaIC_cyD34/s240/fe8o_53.png nO https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-5HVIs6YWuu8/UOytRkrrKLI/AAAAAAAAAGk/JGnVA_UzcTc/s240/fe8o_54.png can't let you do that, Eirika https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-DnKJlajMJc4/UOytR5VP3KI/AAAAAAAAAGo/TkOjpnQlpEA/s240/fe8o_55.png this is why i'm making the early chapters Sethsolo's i'm on the hardest difficulty btw https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-JSMoQTQ6XlQ/UOytSUSY92I/AAAAAAAAAHA/vF1luJtdp1Q/s240/fe8o_56.png unneccesary criticals yay https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-jtfk3fQooso/UOytSUSRQUI/AAAAAAAAAG8/wwKCsK-_fQk/s240/fe8o_57.png another unneccesary critical--this time against the boss! https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-GAwJHi-14rk/UOytS6LtQrI/AAAAAAAAAG4/eoPpG_kH8yU/s240/fe8o_58.png this is all the EXP i got this chapter Eirika would've gotten twice as much, at least https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-TZIj1EbeVhM/UOytT8b5t1I/AAAAAAAAAHQ/DJ-A9vufl-U/s240/fe8o_59.png how would she https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-JFjRbvRsBnI/UOytT-nUT3I/AAAAAAAAAHU/G9BkYBxakbc/s240/fe8o_60.png Eirika agrees with me https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-fNFBT2Rfs2s/UOytT93oyNI/AAAAAAAAAHY/aVXcAB4wdAg/s240/fe8o_61.png diD YOU BITE HER ALREADY https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-h5PSdIupQsI/UOytU_lYVwI/AAAAAAAAAHk/QZaoiON7p34/s240/fe8o_62.png no this is weapon tag https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/--txN6yp0BWw/UOytU2J2NFI/AAAAAAAAAHg/lcE5OCEhOjw/s240/fe8o_63.png PSSSH. sissies https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-lEdm7RLn6Cg/UOytVVejJXI/AAAAAAAAAH0/bOQd--wjFwA/s240/fe8o_64.png killing people is much more savage than death sounds https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-k5ZZG8Ib0fc/UOytV81TtNI/AAAAAAAAAH8/U__czvHSqmI/s240/fe8o_65.png well, speed is also pretty dang important https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-MTRhXK9aJFo/UOytVwZDrGI/AAAAAAAAAH4/zi4bnLSlySg/s240/fe8o_66.png luckily, Eirika won't become an angst-filled teenager ...yet END OF PROLOGUE Category:Blog posts